Commercial aircraft set up for the transportation of passengers typically include rows of seats along the length of the aircraft cabin that are separated by a central aisle and one or more lavatories in the cabin that are accessible from the central aisle. Because the primary purpose of a commercial aircraft is to transport passengers, the aircraft cabin is usually set up to maximize the number of seats in the cabin. As a result, it is challenging to provide adequate lavatory space without reducing seat count.
A typical passenger aircraft includes at least one lavatory enclosure that is positioned along the central aisle of the aircraft among the rows of seats. The lavatory enclosure is accessed through a doorway from the central aisle. The width of the lavatory enclosure is typically not much larger than the width of the doorway. The toilet of the lavatory is typically positioned with its back toward an outboard sidewall of the aircraft cabin and its front facing inboard toward the lavatory doorway. Due to the cylindrical configuration of the aircraft body, the sidewall of the aircraft cabin typically curves inwardly or in an inboard direction as it extends upwardly from the floor surface of the aircraft cabin. Because of the curved configuration of the cabin sidewall, the toilet in the lavatory is spaced laterally inwardly or in an inboard direction from the sidewall in order to provide sufficient headroom for a user of the lavatory when standing in front of, or when sitting on the toilet. The need to position the toilet laterally inwardly from the aircraft cabin sidewall to provide adequate head room reduces the area of floor surface between the front of the toilet and the lavatory doorway. This reduced area of floor surface between the toilet and the lavatory doorway makes it difficult for a passenger in a wheelchair to use the lavatory, and in some situations may prevent a passenger in a wheelchair from using the lavatory.